


I Will Love You, Until My Dying Day

by BearFlipsTable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearFlipsTable/pseuds/BearFlipsTable
Summary: A Moulin Rouge AU featuring Credence Barebone and Percival Graves as the main characters of the film. just a little taste of the two of them, where Percival knows Credence's horrible secret.





	I Will Love You, Until My Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day for day 3 of @fantasticsmutbeastsweek  
> For the Dark AU trope for the day.  
> Its a sorta, moulin rouge-y kind thing, with paris n one of the characters inevitable death n shit. Its got angst, kinda… i didnt really end up writing porn tbh, butt fuck it. (does that count?)  
> I dont really like this piece but ah well uh?  
> this was originally gonna be a first time fic but aahhh it changed

First loves. People never really think of their first loves as being their last. But Percy knew, he knew this was going to be his last.

The very thing that Percy kept close to him was his Credence, who shifted in his arms due to the setting sun and its pre evening light pouring through their bedroom window. They were bathed in pure orange. Percival craned his neck slightly to catch the city as it too was washed a deep orange colour. Paris, as they said, really was the city of love. Cliché, he knew, but true.

Percival stared up at his shitty apartment ceiling. Ones last love, he thought, is supposed to be a good thing, for both parties, but perhaps not for him. Thoughts of the consequences of Credence’s current condition flooded his mind, and he reflexively tightened his hold on the weight in his arms, and not to mention, his heart.

“Percival, give me some breathing room here”.

The voice in his room distracted him from the voice in his head. And he found himself back on earth. He loosened his hold and grunted. “Good morning by the way”, he frowned. Credence lifted himself from the man’s chest leaning on his elbows. “Good morning”, he smiled and plant a kiss on Percival’s lips, as if there was nothing wrong he had done. “Any writing to do this morning? Or to revise?” Credence asked him in an attempt to seem nonchalant and hide his eagerness to help.

“No”. Percival stated so bluntly. “No new pages to be written. Nothing to revise”. Percival continued to stare up at the ceiling, his mind a haze. Credence tapped him on the nose, prompting him to stare at the boy. “Hey! What’s the matter with you?” Credence pouted. He was always pulling the most theatrical and exaggerated faces. Such a comical person this boy was, Percival thought to himself. He was a whimsical, light hearted and happy gift that was given to Percival, but could soon be taken away from him, without a moments notice.

Credence was now up on his hands staring into Percival’s blank eyes. “What’s going on inside that brain of yours?” he placed a finger on the man’s forehead, and dragged it down to his cheek. One finger turned into five, as he palmed his face. He let out a small sigh through his nose. He saw those eyes searching his own features, as if they were committing his appearance to memory.

“Percival”. The man seemed to snap from his reverie. He realized what was happening before he could escape from it. He made an attempt to escape however, by simply climbing out of bed to stare out the window, feeling the evening breeze cool his skin as he watched over the setting sun. Credence stared at the man’s back, admiring the sturdy canvas of muscle underneath his flesh. The man was obviously tense, due to the aura he gave when his mind was occupied by unpleasant thoughts. Credence sighed again, heavily laced with exasperation this time. He climbed out of their shared bed and walked to the man by the window. He placed both hands on either shoulder ran them down the length of his strong arms. The taut muscles loosened themselves slightly, but enough to signify him being calm to Credence. “Percival I told you not to let your mind wonder like that”, he told him sternly, turning the man around to look him in the eyes. “It’s done. Whatever happens is inevitable. We can’t stop it”. Percival felt himself grimacing. He couldn’t help it, how could anyone hear this from their lover and not want to break down in tears?

He was sure credence was doing his absolute best to reassure him of their fate, but he didn’t hear a single word of it. Thoughts of Credence continued to plague his mind. What would Percival do if credence were to collapse? Or even worse faint entirely?

What if he started finding it hard to breathe? Or if he started to cough up blood again or develop a fever or if he were to…

A sudden blinding rage shot through Percival. He surged forward and gave Credence a desperate kiss. The boy was stunned but was helpless to deny the man. Percival was impossible to reason with when upset, and right now he was foreign to any means of reason.

Credence felt himself succumb to the man and let him devour his mouth. He sighed through the kiss, letting Percival pull him closer. The larger man groaned as he squeezed credence to him, feeling their bare skin on bare skin contact, causing his arousal to rise. He just needed to feel Credence against him, raw and untouched by anything and everything, he needed his Credence with him to reassure that this was not the day that he would lose everything that he had ever held dear.

Credence whimpered at the inelegant way that Percy engaged him. He was so rough and uncaring of leaving uncouth marks on his pure skin. It felt so fast, so dirty, and yet it wasn’t. Credence knew it wasn’t, he knew that this was the result of an intense feeling of love, trying to convey such love in a split seconds notice. He couldn’t help but feel far more in love than from any romantic gesture he had ever received.

Percival clutched desperately at Credence’s body, unsure of where to hold him, what part of the boys body would he miss the most. He decided on all of him. He would never lose him, he would never lose him. He would kill anyone that got in their way, he would do anything to stay together… it won't take him away, it wont ta-

“PERCY!”

Percival felt like he had been doused in an icy cold shower. He blinked into the darkness of their room, and felt an arm around his neck, and soft locks tickling his nose. Credence was clutching onto the curtaining railing above the window, and had his other arm wrapped around Percival’s neck in an attempt to catch him.

Percival had stumbled backwards in his transfixed state. Blinded by Credence he had nearly sent the two of them falling out the window, both to their almost early deaths. Still stunned Percival turned his head to the boy, who pulled back in turn to look at him. They both sat for a good moment on the windowsill, searching each other’s eyes, swimming with mixed emotions.

It was in that moment Percival accepted that there were some problems a man could not fix. Even him.

Credence stifled his own tears as he held Percival’s head in his lap that evening. The only sound the moon heard through the darkness of Paris was that of a broken man.


End file.
